


Death Rattle

by SussexCottageBees



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SussexCottageBees/pseuds/SussexCottageBees
Summary: Time slows down as Will begins to fall backward. Lily’s beside her in an instant, cradling her in her arms. Lily thinks she hears Jax shout. And the clang of his sword as it strikes the ground next to the tree.
Relationships: Lily Spencer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Death Rattle

Even with fire flowing through her veins, Lily can hear _everything_. She sees Gaius pick up the sword as Will runs toward him.

She hears the slice of cool metal softly slide into Will’s chest. Her heart beats frantically, blood and air rushing to fill the wound. The blood is already staining her shirt before Will stabs him.

Lily hears that too. A deep crack, like the sound of a decayed tree snapping, emanates from deep within Gaius. Even as he gropes uselessly at the stake, he’s able to yank the sword from Will’s chest, her blood splattering on the ground. The cracks continue forming branches that protrude from every part of Gaius’ body. His hold over Lily releases and her only focus in on Will. Time slows down as Will begins to fall backward. Lily’s beside her in an instant, cradling her in her arms. Lily thinks she hears Jax shout. And the clang of his sword as it strikes the ground next to the tree.

Will is still with her…barely. Lily can hear her breaths grow shallower, more labored each time she inhales. The blood flows up her throat and she coughs, getting blood on Lily’s face. She tries to speak, reaching toward Lily, but nothing comes out.

“Will! Will…” is all Lily can say, repeating her name over and over. She can hear the blood surrounding Will’s heart and lungs. Hear them pushing in, stopping Will from breathing. Stopping her from _living_. Tears rushing down her face, Lily does the only thing she can think of. Will had saved her life. She could save hers.

She bites Will’s neck. Her body spasms and she takes another blood-choked breath. Lily cuts into her wrist and lets the blood drip into Will’s mouth. Will drinks, but nothing happens. Her chest grows tighter. Her body is panicking. Lily looks into her eyes. She sees them rolling into the back of Will’s head as she falls limp in her arms. She takes one last wet breath.

Will’s heart beats once, twice, and then stops.

Lily can’t hear the sound she makes afterwards.


End file.
